Jumped
by RandomRyu
Summary: Johnny runs from home, thinking he'd be safe hiding in the park. No- He picked the wrong night to run away from home.   I'm terrible at Summarizing- just read, please. :


The gate flew open as Johnny pushed it open forcefully, running down the street in a fast sprint, his breathing heavy. He stumped and tripped as he made his way down the street. He could still hear his parents' argument, yelling and crashing; they were throwing things at each other. Johnny just wanted to get away from it all, away from all of the fighting and abuse- this wasn't the first time he ran like this. Johnny felt extremely dizzy, having been hit in the head by his father with a hard cover book. Blood ran down the side of his face, some of the maroon colored substance getting into his mouth, tasting iron.

Jonny finally made it to where he wanted- the park. This was where he usually went to when something happened like this. It was either this here or with his friends at their house. But he was scared to go there, in fear of Darry scolding him or bossing him around like he did with everyone else, but mostly he did that to Pony.

Johnny made his way over to a tree, plopping down on the somewhat moist ground- it had been raining before- pulling his knees to his chest to hug them. He began to sob into them, trying to be quiet in fear of someone else being out on the street at this hour. His sobs were muffled; he was covering his face with one of his arms. Wiping his eyes, he bit his lip.

Suddenly, he heard the rev of a car and laughter. He instantly went quiet, his eyes going wide. Controlling his breath, he listened. The sound of breaking glass and loud talking sounded behind him, what sounded like a crowd of people's footsteps. He hid behind the tree, not daring to move.

His heart skipped a beat as he heard footsteps coming towards him, making soft splashing sounds in the small puddles of water that formed from the rain. Johnny contemplated whether he should take off running or stay. If he took off running, they would chase him and hunt him down. If he stayed right here, they would find him in no time and take advantage of him- kill him for their own amusement.

Deciding he was going to run, he didn't hesitate in jumping to his feet and taking off full speed, running out of the park and into the town. Socs. They were Socs. This just made his dilemma worse. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, hearing the car rev of again and going after him.

The car followed him closely behind, threatening to run him over. But the Socs don't do that- they like to do the 'work' themselves. Johnny turned the corner sharply, hearing the car swerve and drift. It was a dead end. Johnny started to panic, turning around. The Socs had got out of their care and were making their way towards the boy with a wide smile on their faces.

"Look what we have here." One of them said in a sing-song-y voice. "A grease." Johnny winced and backed up, only to back up into another tall Soc. He let out a scream as the Soc pushed him, making him fall forward, almost face planting onto the cold, hard pavement. He caught himself with his hands, feeling his knees scrape against the pavement. Blood started to seep out and mix with the rain water that pooled in the dips of the ground.

Jonny didn't have time to even think before he as flipped around, a Soc sitting on his chest, others holding his arms and legs down. The Soc looked down at him, a wide smirk on his face as he pulled a knife out of his pocket, flipping it open to reveal a sharp blade that glistened in the dim street light. Johnny started struggling at this point, screaming for his friends- anyone- to help him.

"Your hair is a little long." The Soc chirped. "Need a haircut?" Johnny didn't reply- the Soc already pulling at his hair, sawing back and fourth. The pulling hurt like absolute hell, Johnny biting his lip to hold in the screams of pain, some making it through and sounding like minuscule squeaks. The Soc kept cutting but then stopped. Johnny had no bangs now- he no longer had the long hair he worked hard on. The other Socs laughed. "I can see your face now…" The Soc said in almost a whisper.

"Now how about here? The Soc dragged the blade down Johnny's forehead, tracing down the side of his eye, to his cheek, his chin- dipping down to stop at his neck. He pressed the tip of the blade into Johnny's skin just a bit- to scare him. Johnny whimpered and screamed, still trying to get free of the Socs' grips. His whole body burned, and there was a long cut on his face now, thanks to the Soc that traced down his face with the tip of the knife.

"'P-Please-Please d-don't-" Johnny choked out, now sobbing. He gasped and struggled even more than before, feeling bruises form on his wrists, legs, and torso from the Socs' iron grips. They all smirked and chuckled at this plea from Johnny. He didn't even want to know what was going through their sick minds. The Soc on top of him twisted the knife, the tip in Johnny's skin a bit. He whimpered and let out another scream, not daring to move his head in fear of the blade swiping across and slitting his throat.

The Soc grinned, not ceasing in twisting the tip of the blade. He suddenly stopped twisting, and pulled the knife away, only to press the sharp edge against Johnny's neck. Johnny's eyes widened to their limit, and he called out his friends' names- he kept telling himself they would come to save him. They would come in and fight off the Socs, fight them off and comfort him. Get them to leave him alone and make sure they did for a long while. Out of all the ways Johnny thought he would die, he suspected this one the most. He just never wanted to believe he would go this way; jumped by a group of Socs on the street and somewhat tortured before being put out of his misery.

Before he could plead anymore, the blade was pressed hard against his neck, and swiped across. Johnny couldn't scream- his vocal chords cut. He could feel warm blood running down the sides of his neck and out of his mouth, the bitter taste of iron taking over. The last thing he saw before he went into a permanent sleep was the Socs grinning and laughing what seemed like maniacal laughter as they watched the boy bleed to his death. 'Fuckin' Socs…" Dallas's words were the last thing Johnny thought before he finally blacked out.


End file.
